Various multimedia technologies have been proposed according to increase of demands for multimedia, a typical multimedia technology is a moving picture experts group (MPEG) media transport (MMT) technology.
The MMT technology is a technology for transport and delivery of coded media data for multimedia services over heterogeneous packet-switched networks including internet protocol (IP) networks and digital broadcasting networks. The coded media data includes timed audiovisual media data and non-timed data.
In the MMT technology, the coded media data will be delivered over a packet-switched delivery network. In the MMT technology, characteristics of delivery environment, e.g., non-constant end-to-end delay of each packet from an MMT sending entity to an MMT receiving entity, and the like is considered.
For efficient and effective delivery and consumption of the coded media data over the packet-switched delivery networks, the MMT technology provides the following elements, and this will be described below.
Firstly, the MMT technology provides a logical model to construct contents composed of components from various sources, e.g., components of mash-up applications, and the like.
Secondly, the MMT technology provides formats to deliver information about the coded media data to enable delivery layer processing such as packetization.
Thirdly, the MMT technology provides a packetization method and a structure of a packet to deliver a media content over packet-switched networks supporting media and coding independent hybrid delivery over multiple channels.
Fourthly, the MMT technology provides a format of signaling messages to manage delivery and consumption of a media content.
According to diversification of contents and increases in large-capacity contents such as high definition (HD) contents and ultra high definition (UHD) contents in a multimedia communication system supporting an MMT scheme, data congestion has become more serious on a network. Due to such a condition, contents sent by a signal sending device, e.g., a host A is not completely transferred to a signal reception device, e.g., a host B and some of the contents are lost en route.
In general, data is sent on a packet basis, and accordingly data loss is generated on a sending packet basis. Accordingly, if the sending packet is lost on a network, the signal reception device cannot receive the lost sending packet, and thus cannot know data within the lost sending packet. As a result, a user may be inconvenienced. For example, the user may experience audio signal quality deterioration, video picture quality deterioration, video picture break, caption omission, file loss, and the like.
In view of the above, there is a need for a scheme for repairing data loss occurred on a network.
If data is lost on the network, one of schemes which support repair of data lost in a signal reception apparatus is a scheme in which a source block is generated using a preset number of data packets which may have various lengths referred to as a source packet, repair information including information such as, for example, parity data or a repair packet is added to the source block through a forward error correction (FEC) encoding, and the source block to which the repair information is added is sent on a packet block basis.
So, a signal receiving apparatus needs repair delay time corresponding to preset time which is used for sending the packet block in the signal sending apparatus in order to repair data loss.
There is a need for a hypothetical receiver buffering model (HRBM) as a buffering model of a hypothetical signal receiving apparatus in order to repair data loss by combining a de-jittering scheme as a scheme of removing a packet jitter which occurs on a network and an FEC scheme, so a case that the signal receiving apparatus considers to perform a data loss repair operation and a de-jittering operation using the HRBM occurs.
However, there is no scheme of effectively performing the data loss repair operation and the de-jittering operation using the HRBM in a current multimedia communication system supporting an MMT scheme.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.